Roughhouser
"I am super rough, so you don't wanna come near me."'' '' CS-9922 'nicknamed '''Roughhouser '''sometimes known as '''Rough '''was the name of an Alpha clone trooper during the Clone Wars. He was born from a decent DNA of clone troopers along with a batch of other soon-to-be Alpha ARC Troopers. It was a matter of time he entered the Clone Wars. But later he died in an explosion during the Second Battle of Geonosis. Biography Kamino CS-9922 who adopted the name Roughhouser was a clone cadet soon-to-be Alpha ARC Trooper who was always making things rough. He didn't have a good friendship with CT-1121 who was nicknamed Boomdodger. Although they fought a lot Boomdodger usually won. When the right age came he started the Citadel Course and him and his squad was pretty good at it, but not as good as Dodge Squad. Dodge Squad was lead by Boomdodger. A few days before both of their final tests there was a fight in the evening halls. First Battle of Geonosis ''"You and Rough Squad is to infiltrate a Separatist factory while Shadow Unit does another," ''-Clone commander ''"We'll do as told, commander," ''-Roughhouser It was 22 BBY and the Clone Wars began swiftly. The gunships helped the Jedi in the arena and soon they went out into the battle. The batch of clone troopers charged into the battlefield including Rough and Boom. The battle was simple. The clones had easily fought the droids. A gunship landed in front of Rough and ''his squadron ''known as Rough Squad. They were told to infiltrate an enemy factory. The Separatist Factory It was only small ammount of time they rode the gunships. The factory was small, but big on the inside. There was a path down underground htesurface. They were dropped off at a small drop off zone not known to really be, with a door which lead inside. They landed and walked into the factory. The main reactor core was just a few meters from the door they entered through. Forutnatly an assasin had attacked them. The bridges that lead to the reactor core would work if they could make the assasin fall off. Rough started being ''rough and pushed the assasin nearly off. The assasin had pushed Rough back. Then Rough got mad and rolled behind the assasin and grabbed his arm. He then threw him off the bridge, and down onto the cold medal below. Then Rough Unit set bombs on the reactor, and they escaped onto the gunship waiting outside. They stepped onto it, and flew away. Rough pressed a button on a small object, and the factory exploded to bits. The battle was won, but the war had just begun. There was more to go, the question was could Rough survive the intense war or be carried away with all else that would be lost like the assasin, and anyone else? He'd have to find out himself...or not. Christophsis ''(To be expanded)' Behind the Scenes *There is technically a LEGO version of Roughhouser as well! * Rough is in a story I have made. Category:Clone trooper Category:ARC Trooper Category:Male